Red Fire
by maliks-dragon
Summary: kurama, yusuke, and kuwabara have a new mission, to investigate a mansion with a creature within it. Can they find out who he is, and can they bring him back from the torture that the house has caused?
1. Default Chapter

__

Many of the houses in the human world are warm to their inhabitants. Others are loners, of which keep their dust and rust to themselves. But there is yet another category of homes, to which no one is welcome inside. Their memories are deep, intriguing to the mind. The long, winding corridors push you further in, but then lead to nowhere. Stairs, one day there are twelve, the next, thirty-seven. And even when you think you've figured out all the mysteries of that house, new ones, more complex, show themselves. Only to watch your puzzled and frightened faces try to solve them…………

***********************************************

Kurama sat in his desk chair, leaning back on two of its legs, deep in thought, or rather boredom. Today was a Sunday, usually a pleasant and colorful day, but today it was dark and gloomy. He could only help to think that this might mean something to him, a sign of evil to come. Just then he heard the familiar sound of this doorbell ring, once, then twice in a row. Arising from his seat he hurried towards the front door and answered it, only to see the face of Yusuke on the other side. Kurama always thought that Yusuke was a little on the wild side, but yet he still held a certain point of respect for him, in a way.

" Why hello Yusuke, come on in out of the rain." he welcomed. Yusuke obeyed, stepping through the doorway soaked to the bone from the rain outside. Smiling gratefully to Kurama, he sat down on one of the couches nearby.

"Kurama, " he started, " Koenma sent me to tell you that we have a new mission. He didn't say what exactly, but he said to come and bring you to his office for the details." The fox couldn't help but smile and agree, since when did he not? Reaching over and grabbing his jacket, the two of them left off for the god-ling's office, excited to find out about the new case. 

Kurama had recently been thinking about the team, mostly about the members. There was Yusuke, powerful, yes, but still lacking strategy often, and not caring as much as he should about their cases. Then there was Kuwabara. He too was a strong ally, strong pride, but yet never had a plan either. And last, there was himself. He was basically the brain of the bunch. Always thinking their way out from a sticky situation. Maybe they needed another member besides the three of them, someone in between the three personalities. (a/n: they don't know Hiei yet.)

Kurama and Yusuke finally reached Koenma's office and entered through the large wooden doors. The god-ling was seated on top of his desk discussing something with their third member, not noticing the entrance. 

"Hey there toddler! We're all here!" Yusuke announced, catching a glance from Koenma.

"Glad to see you Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted. Kurama just nodded in response and turned back to Koenma, asking him about the mission.

" Well you three," he started, " this mission is a little different than the usual catching a demon that's running about the streets. This particular case involves a creature, I don't know of what kind, that has been living inside a mansion in the human world. Most of the humans who have entered the building have vanished and never returned. The few ones who do exit are traumatized from what they witnessed. Your job is to find this creature and bring him over to Spirit World, specifically to me, alive."

All of the listeners were thinking over what they had just heard until Kuwabara decided to speak up.

"So, when do we leave for this spooked up house?" 

"Well, you will be leaving tomorrow, it's not far from where you live, just in the next town so you should be able to take the bus there in the morning at eight o'clock sharp." Koenma replied strictly. With a quick agreement and farewell wave, the three set off, back to their homes in wait for the next morning, both afraid and excited for the new mission's start.

***************************************************

_the next morning…_

Yusuke awoke the next morning, laying on his side on the bed. Slowly, he looked at the red numbers of his clock and realized that it was 7:27am. He sat up in bed and got changed into his yellow t-shirt and blue pants that he had worn during the Dark Tournament. Rushing down to the kitchen he zapped a pop-tart in the microwave and was off towards the bus stop that he was to meet the other two at. Checking his watch he saw it was 7:54am, and ran to meet the others just in time.

"Hey Urameshi, what took you so long?" Kuwabara asked lightly, waving at his arrival. Just as he said those words, the bus arrived, opening its doors to them, as they boarded. They all took a seat near the middle of the bus, and rode in silence and thought. After about two hours of stopping and driving, the bus driver finally called their stop, and they got off. They were about a block from their true destination and set off quickly to it. It took around fifteen minutes to arrive at the mansion and when they did, they were in awe of its sheer size. Built with beautiful red brick, the house stood tall among many buildings. It seemed to fit a queen with all of the well carved details that surrounded the windows doors and tower that stood proudly above it. Slowly, the trio stepped further towards the mansion, taking in every sight, from the fountain that stood in the middle of the front, plants overgrown everywhere, to the dusty looking windows along its walls. They soon found themselves opening the front door, and walking into the front entrance. The hall was held up by four thick poles, behind them were the stairs that lead to the higher levels. On either side was a doorway leading to a room.

" It feels, freezing." Kuwabara noted to the others.

" We are not welcome here…" Kurama stated, gazing up the stairway, to the mysteries above them that were waiting.

***************************************************

m-d: Man! I think that was a fairly good chapter.

Hiei: to you it was.

m-d: that's what I just said!-.-' PLEASE review! I need to know either to continue or not!


	2. A New Discovery

m-d: Hi again!!

Hiei: ya, hi….

m-d: oh come on Hiei be more cheerful!

Hiei: (in monotone) whoopee….(twirling finger in the air)

m-d: Well that's as good as it gets for one day…^_____^

__

Chapter two

The three decided to check out the rest of the mansion, and find their rooms as soon as possible. They started towards the stairs, Yusuke in the lead followed by Kuwabara and Kurama last. As they climbed up the wooden staircase, Kurama noted carefully all the decorations along the walls. Many were pictures of elderly people, none of which he recognized. There were often shelves placed along the way, many of them holding statues of beasts, their stone eyes never shifting. Still the slow journey was made in silence, every one in though or awe of the houses beauty. After climbing five flights of stairs the trio saw a hallway to their right and entered, eager to see if they had found their rooms. The first of many doors was to their left. Yusuke, being the leader grasped the silver knob and turned, opening them to an enormous room. It seemed to be the library of the house, books upon books stood in their shelves, never to be touched. But the thing that intrigued them the most was that every wall and the floor were large mirrors, making the room seem bottomless.

"I don't think this room is the one we're looking for." Kuwabara stated, stupidly I might add.

"Really Kuwabara, I thought that the owners would sleep in here every night!" Yusuke said sarcastically as they exited the mirrored library. The next room was the study, a small room with only a desk and chair. Following the two rooms were the bedrooms. Kurama volunteered to take the room closest to the library, Yusuke in the farthest, and Kuwabara in the middle.

Kurama suggested that they familiarize themselves with the rest of the building so they wouldn't get lost, and so they did. As they ventured their tour, Kurama noticed that all of the statues were related to the same thing.

"Hey Yusuke, Kuwabara, I think you may want to hear this." Kurama interrupted the silence. The two turned to look at him with curiosity.

"Well, haven't you noticed that all of the statues in this place are of dragons?" he noted.

"And why is this important? Maybe the decorator liked it." Kuwabara answered. Kurama picked up the black colored dragon statue from the ledge beside him and looked over it thoroughly. Just then Yusuke noted that the beast's eyes came alive, and ever so slowly the head and neck.

"Kurama! Look out!" Yusuke warned. The kitsune turned startled, but only noticed the statue when it was too late. It was now fully alive and had jumped out of Kurama's hold onto the floor, growing quickly in size to a fully grown dragon.

" I see what you mean." Kurama said smoothly, never taking his eyes off of the dragon in front of them. Its black scales gleamed from the fireplace in the next room which had come alive. Its eyes were of blood red, and were gazing down at Kuwabara. Just then it made a lunge for 

him, but Kuwabara managed to dodge the attack, landing next to Kurama. The beast turned back to the trio, leaving the large hole in the floor unnoticed. Taking a deep breath it shot fire towards Yusuke, who also managed to dodge but not quite as well, and was swiped by the flame on his shoulder. The dragon continued his assault on them, prepared to attack the weakened Yusuke once again. Before it had the chance, Kurama quickly produced his rose whip and wrapped it around the dragon's head, pulling it towards him instead, holding its mouth shut. The dragon struggled violently but Kurama would not back down at all. Finally the beast lashed his tail out from behind him and managed to hit Kurama in the left side, sending him flying towards the wall, and therefore dropping the whip. Before the dragon could finish the job he had started Yusuke shot his famous spirit gun at it and ending the battle. Kuwabara was already rushing towards the fallen kitsune, who by now was unconscious from the attack. 

"Come on Kuwabara, we've got to bring him to the bedroom, we have a first aid kit there." Yusuke ordered. They carried him to the room as quickly as possible, and once there laid him down on the bed.

"Hurry Kuwabara! Get the first aid kit!" Yusuke shouted to the red head. He quickly rushed out of the room to Yusuke's to get it. Kurama slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down by Yusuke.

"You shouldn't move until we've taken care of your injury Kurama." the human said. Just then Kuwabara came rushing in with the first-aid kit and handed Yusuke the supplies he needed. He treated the wound with out a sound, and when he was finished he let the kitsune sit up. 

"How did that little thing become a real dragon?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Well, maybe it was magic." Yusuke said with all his smarts.

"I don't think so Yusuke. Some one must have done it." Kurama reasoned. He put his shirt back on, after he felt a little better, or at least as good to walk around for a while.

"Come on, I'd like to go check out that dragon." he announced. The other two soon followed, turning the corner, and descending a flight of stairs to find a small dragon figurine where the real one used to be. The kitsune bent down and picked it up, examining every inch of the statue.

"Hey guys, this piece looks well over five centuries old." he remarked, catching the attention of the humans. Just then the moron, sorry I mean Kuwabara, yawned and after a few minutes they all decided to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

In the morning……

Yusuke was the first to wake and stretched, then got up and changed to his normal wear. Kuwabara was soon to follow, an next was Kurama. They all met in the mirror library as Yusuke took out what they had brought as food. As Kurama looked around the room, he thought he saw a dark figure walking at the far end of the room.

"Guys, there's someone there. Hide your ki, and lets follow them." he announced the softest that he could. Both of the nigens nodded in understanding and did as directed, all three of them approaching the now stopped figure. Soon they were close enough to see what the person looked like. He had black hair with a white star in the middle that stood up in almost a triangle shape. He was short, wearing a black cloak and white collar, accompanied by black boots to match. His eyes were closed, so the tri could not tell the color, or his personality, but they just kept coming closer to him. Finally, Kurama was close enough, so he grabbed the figure's arm quickly. The boy was startled and tried franticly to escape from the kitsune's hold.

"Let me go!!!" he kept shouting at Kurama. Kurama tightened his grip hard enough that the boy screamed in agony and stopped struggling, his face contorted in pain.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked before Kurama could.

"Why do you want know?" the boy replied. He raised his head to look at them and they all to a shocked gasp. The boy's eyes were blood red, a red that glowed with darkness. 

"Why are you here?" Kurama asked.

"I think the better question would be, why are _you_ here" he said calmly.

"We're trying to find out who's killing everybody that comes in here, and I personally think that we just caught him." Kuwabara announced.

"I'll ask this one more time, who are you?" Kurama said. The captive looked away to the mirrored ground. "Who are you!?" he repeated as he shook the boy.

"…..Hiei……" he whispered, never looking back at them.

"So then why are you here?" Yusuke asked. 

"Because I used to live here….." Hiei answered.

"Where do you live now kid?" Kuwabara asked.

"Here…." Hiei once again whispered.

"Well, come on, lets go to my room now. You don't look too good." Kurama said as he led Hiei out of the room, the two humans getting their stuff on the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

m-d: that chapter really sucked.. *crying*

Hiei: You finally agree with me^-^

m-d: you just smiled…..0o0

Hiei: uh….no I didn't…..

m-d: yeah-huh…

Hiei: Nu-huh

m-d: yeah-huh

Hiei: Nu-huh

m-d: Nu-huh

Hiei: Yeah-huh..

m-d: Got ya! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: you can stop laughing now…..-_-`


End file.
